The One I Love Is You
by freakyvampire
Summary: Sequel to The Prince's First Love. Kagome finds out that she is pregnant, and Sesshomaru explains that she won't be killed under circumstances. KagSess
1. Chapter 1

The One I Love Is You

A/N: Okay. This is the sequel to The Prince's First Love

Thanks to all those who reviewed. There weren't many, but who cares. Here is your story.

Chapter one: How are you?

Kagome looked out into the sky. 'It's so pretty here. Unlike back in the 21st century, it is so clear.' Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "Hey you. How've you been lately?" Sesshomaru asked his love. "Well, so so, I guess. There hasn't been much to do lately, and plus I have to go and visit Sango and Miroku's new child, you know." Kagome smiled. "Yeah. Maybe we should start on getting one to." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome was shocked. "Then you're using me! JERK!" She pushed him away and stuck her tongue out at him. "What's that? Come here you little bitch!" Sesshomaru ran to grab her, but she escaped. "What's the matter, fluff? Having trouble catching a human? Or is it that you're getting old?" Kagome ran for the columns that held the roof together and hid behind it. "Why you! I cannot be insulted by a low-class, ill-mannered, and devious witch!" Sesshomaru sniffed for her. She ran off into the forest to see if he could find her. 'Keh! That bastard thinks he knows it all! Well, let's just see about that!' Kagome thought while laughing.

'Grr! She is pissing me off! How the hell can she do that to me?' Sesshomaru was outraged. 'Let's see if she can run far from here. I won't go and find her.' Sesshomaru pouted. Rin came out to find her father sitting on the rock, and being stubborn not to go and find his mate, who apparently got mad and ran off. "Sesshomaru-sama? Why is Sesshomaru-sama pouting like Rin when Rin get mad?" Rin asked. "Huh?" He turned to her and blushed a bit. "I-I'm not mad. I'm just livid." Sesshomaru turned back to his other position when he was frustrated. "Okay. Rin and Shippo-chan are going to play! We're going out into the forest!" Sesshomaru eyed the young one. "Not without Jaken." Rin grinned happily. "Okay! We go play with Jaken-sama too!" Rin turned to Shippo who just got out into the garden. "Shippo-chan! Let's beat Jaken-sama up!" Rin smiled at the kitsune. "Yeah! I wanna rip his eyes out!" Sesshomaru looked at the human and the young fox. 'There being too violent if I must say…' Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome looked at him squarely. "And you aren't?" Kagome eyed him. "Who is there to say I'm not?" Sesshomaru glared back at her. "Hah! You're admitting it, aren't you!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmm…Well, that is it then. You win." Kagome was about to run, but she stopped when Sesshomaru wasn't going to freaking chase her like the last time. "Why aren't you chasing me?" Kagome asked, still confused. "Because." Sesshomaru stated. "Because….Why?" Kagome asked. "You still don't know?" Sesshomaru looked at her with gentle eyes. "Know, what?" Kagome inched towards him.

"You're pregnant."

Kagome was shocked. "M-me? Pregnant? NO way! I would know it if-if…" Kagome blushed. "You are. And that's how it is going to be." Kagome was still dazed. "H-how do you know?" Kagome stuttered. "Because, unlike you, I'm full youkai." Sesshomaru could sense things faster than she could. "Plus, since you are miko, the kid's gonna be a full youkai, instead of a dirty half-breed." Sesshomaru looked away from her. He knew it was going to bring back bad memories, and sad ones, but he needed to remind her that his brother wasn't that far from them. They were still family, even though they fought over the same woman and despised each other.

"Hai. I understand that. But, what if I die? And Naraku is going to be unlocked?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "As long as your blood remains on this earth, it won't matter. Your blood needs to be wiped out from this world in order for Naraku to be unleashed. Kikyo did not have any children, therefore could open the barrier. He has another to go. He just needs the present blood of a descendant, if you have one, do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded. 'So, Naraku needs my blood, but if I have a descendant, then he needs the blood of that descendant?' Kagome worried. "You don't need to worry. I'll protect you and our children." Sesshomaru gave her a kiss to seal his promise. "Daijoubou, koishii." Kagome returned the kiss. "Arigatou, Sesshou-kun."

A/N: I was writing this sequel listening to "Eternal Snow" from Fullmoon O Sagashite. You have to watch that anime. It is soo sad. I'm gonna write a fanfiction on that now!

Ja NE! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

1

A/N: Dude. This is going to be hard to update because, 1) Fanfiction's site isn't working on my computer that well. I have to keep on refreshing in order to get to the site clearly. Gosh. Gomen for making my readers wait. Glomp

Chapter 2

"Nya, nya! Shippo-chan can't catch Rin-chan!" Rin stuck her tongue out at the fox. "Hrr! Take that! Fox fire!" The angry kitsune blasted a small, blue fire at the human girl. Jaken, as ordered, had to protect the two, so he stood in the way and got hit in the face. 'Sesshomaru-sama does have a heart for these kids, but not for me...' Jaken sniffed. The kids ran farther into the woods, trampling over the fallen Jaken at the same time. "Choto matte yo!" Jaken screamed after the children. None of them cared to look back as they ran deeper into the woods.

"Haha. Rin and Shippo-chan lost Jaken-sama!" Rin chuckled while she laid back on the soft grass. "Ne, Rin-chan? Does Sesshomaru-sama ever try to kill you?" Shippo asked while he sat on the rock near Rin. "Eh? Sesshomaru-sama? Do that to Rin-chan? No way! Sesshomaru-sama loves Rin-chan. He always protects Rin-chan!" Rin smiled at the fox who apparently was stunned to hear that. "Hountou? I thought he just wanted to kill every human. And now he's fallen for Kagome-chan..." Shippo sighed. Rin pushed herself from the grass and leaned against her palms. "Ne, Shippo-chan? Rin and Shippo-chan should go back now. Jaken-sama might get mad." Rin boosted herself up to her feet and trotted down past the lake. "Hai!" Shippo leaped and ran past her.

"Sessho-kun...Why...Why did you fall for me?" Kagome suddenly asked. "Because...Staying near you...well...I couldn't help it. Your scent washes me up into a dream. Your looks arouse me...And...Your personality has me wrapped around you. So that is why I decided to mate you." Kagome was shocked. "Th-that's why you wanted me? You didn't care if I was human?" Sesshomaru didn't use any motions, but instead replied, "Yes. I thought about it a lot. I told myself to keep the demon blood untainted from any human, strong, weak, young, or old. It didn't matter to me. But, when I saw you, you were capable of holding a child with the pure demon blood, and you were appealing." Kagome blushed at all the compliments she took into herself. "A-arigato, Sesshou-kun. I think I've had enough for today..." Kagome stood, blushing, and walked away from him.

Sesshomaru chuckled. 'That'll keep her spirits up.' Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the kitchen. Inside, there were stoves on, demon servents running amok, bowing at their lord, and returning back to work. A small bear, no higher than Sesshomaru's knee, approached the mighty dog. "Ano, Sesshomaru-sama, what would you like for dinner this evening?" The young bear asked. Sesshomaru looked down at his servant and responded, "We'll have something special tonight. What do humans usually eat?" Sesshomaru looked at his master chef. The bear was shocked, but replied, "Cooked unagi. Or they could have something regular like fried fish." The bear bowed looking at his master once again. "We'll have the unagi. (Fresh water eel) Kagome will be pleased with it. Have it ready in 2 hours." Sesshomaru then walked past the young bear. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin, Shippo and Jaken returned, all happy, except for Jaken whom had multiple bruises on his face. Wakana greeted the youngsters, excluding Jaken because Sesshomaru requested it, (How mean!) and returned to her work. Rin and Shippo ran inside to go to the hot tubs first, and Jaken went to the washroom.

Kagome sat on her/Sesshomaru's bed and covered her mouth. 'Oh my lord! He complimented me! What should I do now? How do I compliment him? All I know is that I fell for him...but why!' Kagome kept asking herself these questions. A knock then rapped on the door. "Come in!" The door creaked open and she saw the demon herself. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and leaned against it. "Had enough time for yourself already?" Kagome looked towards the window. "Uh, I guess. Why?" Sesshomaru was irritated that his woman did not intend to even look at him straight in the eye. He kept it to himself and walked towards her. 'What should I say!' Kagome's heart beat went faster. Sesshomaru, with advanced hearing, could hear her pulse getting higher. "Are you okay?" He stopped in his tracks. "Huh? Yeah. It's just that..." Before she could explain any further, Sesshomaru already held her mouth in his. Kagome blinked twice before returning it. After what seemed like an eternity for her, he let go. "Don't speak any more. It's alright. I understand." Sesshomaru sat down next to her. "We're going to have something special tonight. Please attend." Usually, Kagome would liked it if Wakana or her brother bring her food into the room, instead of feasting out with the demons that would stare at her for countless hours, eating and staring at the same time. Kagome couldn't deny the request, because it would reject and also offend Sesshomaru, so she accepted it. "What are we having though?" Kagome asked. "You'll see." Sesshomaru smiled as he walked away.

A/N: Now! That took me sometime! Ah! Finally! I finished the second chapter! Okay. I have to update my other stories for the sake of the people waiting to read it! Okay! Matte ne for now!


	3. Chapter 3

A VERY LONG TIME AGO WHEN I DID UPDATE:

"What are we having though?" Kagome asked. "You'll see." Sesshomaru smiled as he walked away.

Remember now? Sesshomaru was going to take Kagome to go feasting with him! . enjoy! GOMEN NASAI! 'bows down to say sorry to her readers'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Uninvited Guest

As Kagome got dressed, Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was picking out the finest of all accessories for her to wear. She selected a black kimono with white blossoms on it. Kagome had thought she wore it the other day, and spilled or ripped it or something of the other, but she wore it anyway. (That could be a problem…)

Wakana and her brother (I totally forgot his name, but I'll remember…o yeah! It was Hayato…I think…Just keep reading…sorry!) knocked on Kagome's door. "Hai?" Wakana opened the door and came forth with a cup in her hand while her brother (Hayato) held a tea pot. "Eto…nani-desuka?" Kagome asked. "Oh, this is sakura tea. Try it. The Lord himself chose this special flower to be given to you." Hayato explained. "Ah….sou-desu…" Kagome accepted the tea and drank it. Wakana bowed down and she left with her brother to greet other council demons that were arriving.

"Wow…this actually tastes fantastic! Nothing like that back at home…!" Kagome was excited. Although it wasn't her first time drinking sakura tea, it didn't taste as fresh back at home. She set the cup down after she finished and sat down on the chair to undo her braids in her hair. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was watching her, from the balcony door. (Sly dog.) Kagome's midnight-blue hair fell upon her shoulders and as they descended on her pale face, Sesshomaru couldn't help but break the silence. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw her husband. "Eh? Whaddya want? I thought I told you about the rule of not-," She was cut off, again, by the seal of their promise. (HIS KISS) "Damn you. Why do you always have to do that!" Kagome was furious. "Because, it's funny how you get angry at me all the time whenever I do that." Sesshomaru smiled. "Sadist!" Kagome playfully slapped him. Sesshomaru, who didn't take that as a joke (Cause he can't handle a joke, obviously), growled at her. "What? You can't take jokes now? You used to, weirdo." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru did not want to start a fight, nor when it did start, he couldn't end it. So, into relieving his frustrations, he just rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

'Ha! I won that one!' Kagome chuckled to herself. Sesshomaru was waiting outside the door and heard the chuckle. 'She thinks she has won, but let's see about dinner…'

Kagome was sent into the accessories room where the servant applied on the cosmetics and such onto her face to make it even lovelier. She really looked like a princess after the servant set the jewelry on. The servant looked pleased with her work, and handed Kagome the mirror. Kagome gasped at how beautiful the servant made her, and thanked her all down to the bottom her heart. The servant bowed and led Kagome to another servant who then took her to the dining hall.

When she got there, Kagome saw a bunch of demons, and some fellow humans that she knew. "Sango-chan! Miroku-san! Kirara!" Kagome ran to her friends and greeted them with hugs and pets. "Kagome-chan! It's been a while! How have you been?" Sango embraced her. "I'm fine! Actually, great! It's really fun here! Exploring, reading, eating, playing, hanging out, going into places that I shouldn't be in, you know, the things that I always do!" Some demons murmured among themselves on the last phrase Kagome said, which was "…going into places that I shouldn't be in…" Kagome didn't notice this and kept on talking. "Miroku-san, how have you been?"

"Eh, I'm going well, thank you." Miroku patted Sango's butt. A loud smack could be heard in the room, and time went still. The high class demons looked at the monk and **wasn't **curious on what he done this time. Sango took Kagome by the arm and left with Kirara. Miroku was once again dumped.

Shippo and Rin ran across the yard, trying to catch the fireflies that fluttered in the sky. "Shippo-chan!" Sango called. Shippo turned his little head around and saw his beloved companion. "Sango-san!" Shippo leaped up and down and landed on Kirara's back instead of Sango's arms. Kirara had gotten a little sensitive over the past few years, but she didn't mind because it was Shippo. Rin was looking at the woman and was curious why Shippo left her for that girl. "Who are you?" Rin asked Sango. "Hi Rin-chan! It's me! Sango!" Rin cocked her head to the side a bit and recognized her. "AH! SANGO-SAN!" Rin hugged her waist. (She got a little taller…and her speech improved.) As the friends reunited with each other, someone uninvited came through the castle gates. They could hear the yell of the demon guards, and Sesshomaru's ears perked up. He ran to the gates and found a dark figure within the shadows. Sesshomaru had his perfect party ruined because of this _thing_. "Who are you! Show yourself!" Sesshomaru growled. "My, my. The young prince is agitated. Perhaps we shall show him who we are, Hana?"

'Hana? Who…' Sesshomaru had a flashback that took him into way back in his childhood days.

"_Sesshomaru!" A little demon girl with pink, silky hair called out. Her ears were tipped with black, and her face was like a porcelain dolls, and her smile was gentle, like a flower. "Nani?" A demon boy replied with an attitude in his word. "My daddy said we could play together! Wanna go to the fields with me?" She smiled sweetly at him. Sesshomaru flung his head into the air, along with his short hair. "No, I'm too old for that." The little girl was dumbstruck. "Too old? Sesshomaru-kun isn't too old! C'mon! let's go!" The pink-haired girl tugged on his sleeve of his shirt. "Hanashte!" Sesshomaru yanked back the sleeve. The girl couldn't understand. "Doushte! Why won't you come!" Sesshomaru didn't want to lie to her any longer. "Fine, get this straight. I don't like to play with you anymore, Hana! I like to be by myself!" Sesshomaru got up from the tree's shade and walked back into the castle. Hana dropped to her knees and began to cry._

"Hana…?" Sesshomaru retracted his claws. "Of course, baka." The girl stepped out from under the fortress' shadows and revealed herself. Her body was slim, hair became redder, ears a bit more elfish now, and her eyes a more hostile look in them. Not the sweet, loving eyes as when she was a child. She was wearing a tight black suit that outlined her body. "It took you long enough to remember who I was." She looked to the yard where Kagome stood with the demon exterminator. "And now you became friends with humans?" She cocked her head to the left then looked up to the stars. "Heh. This is how pathetic you have become after you rejected me." Sesshomaru blinked and said nothing. "Why don't you say something, Mr. Silent? You just act as if you seen a ghost." Hana licked her fangs. "The past is nothing to me. And it means nothing to me, bitch." Sesshomaru didn't dare to take his eyes off of her. He knew consequences that are to be dealt with after he insults a female demon. "Nani? Now you want to pick a fight?" Hana asked, prepared to draw out her sword. "No. You started it." Sesshomaru adjusted his tail. Kirara let out a low growl while staring at the other figure in the dark. Hana seemed to have noticed it. The demon turned to her left and asked for the individual to appear. "Sesshomaru…It's been quite a while…"

'I recognize the voice…wait can it be?'

"Kagura…"


End file.
